


her beautiful disaster

by terry3906



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Poetry, comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terry3906/pseuds/terry3906
Summary: Alya loves her boy for reasons so different than Marinette loves hers.Mirrored at http://cryoverkiltmilk.tumblr.com/post/166399508679/her-beautiful-disaster





	her beautiful disaster

Alya sees her best friend love Adrien because she sees him gleaming and perfect

Alya loves Nino for all his flaws

Marinette loves Adrien because she thinks he’s perfect

Alya loves Nino because he’s a disaster

Marinette loves Adrien for his gentleness

Alya loves Nino when he screams and stands his ground

Marinette loves Adrien for his grace

Alya loves Nino for how hard he tries after he fails

Marinette loves Adrien because he brings her peace

Alya loves Nino because she hates the quiet

And he’ll fill up all that silence with beautiful noise


End file.
